


Drunk at holiday

by Monstermalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Incomplete, M/M, draco - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstermalfoy/pseuds/Monstermalfoy
Summary: Draco is not adjusting well to life after azkaban; its the holidays; Drunk snogging possibly?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Drunk at holiday

Draco was drunk. Sloppy, fall on your ass and choke, drunk. Draco had never once been this unraveled before- not in public, not in front of people who could see him. 

Who would know just how far down he had fallen. 

He had never quite known a holiday like this one, though- either. If it hadnt been for pansy, dragging him out to the party, he would have been absolutely alone this christmas. 

Mother was away again- it seemed like she hadnt stopped moving since lucius was locked up. 

Lucius was as aforementioned, still in azkaban- where seeing the empty husk of a man who had once loved and hated him so fiercely was not what Draco considered a christmas task. 

Astoria had left him- because along with his new found wonder in getting to exist outside of a cell, had come a new desire to day drink until he forgot his own name. 

She had bigger dreams than to be holding his hand while he pulled himself back from the edge. 

Like hed said, if it hadnt been for pansy- hed have been alone in the manor where the past still clawed at his skin. Where the nightmares played on repeat until he choked himself to sleep from crying. And then, they started again. 

Though the party had been more depressing than cheery, and Draco had begun doing shots with anyone who asked, while drinking blue drinks until he barfed. 

Twice. 

He still wasnt sober enough to see straight when he stumbled out onto the sidewalk- having abandoned his coat inside. The snow falling around him stirred him awake somewhat. He stumbled to a light fixture and just stared unmoving up at the snow as it fell- and for a moment, he felt like a child again.

  
It wasnt until he was quite literally being held up by anothers arms that he realized he had started to fall. "Oh!" That had him laughing. Red cheeked, hearty laughing. 

"Godric, Draco- how much have you had to drink?" 

The others voice was warm, as was the coat he was wearing- it took him a moment to process the question. Draco looked up at him and smiled, "harry!" He grinned gleefully. "Its so good to see you."

"Can you see me, malfoy? Youre fucking plastered, Draco." Harry criticized, though he probably shouldnt have been judging. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around dracos shoulders. 

"Course I can see you." Draco insisted, but his eyes were unfocused. He nearly started weeping at harry giving him his coat. "Goodness, youre so nice! I forgot you were so nice-" 


End file.
